Gift Of Pillaloha
by Pricat
Summary: Lexi is feeling alone until he meets somebody like him and together they'll find out friendship is strong while helping Stitch and the others save the galaxy from Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Gift of A Pillaloha**

**A/N Huzzah my new Stitch fic has arrived! It's about friendship and how it's strong enough to do anything, even stop somebody from taking over the galaxy. It involves Lexi my new experiment OC so I hope you like along with my reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch80000.**

**Also listening to the Song Gift of A Friend by Demi Lovato helped me with the title.**

It was an normal day in Kauai as the early morning sun rose.

But somebody was feeling sad and a little lonely.

A light brown green young experiment sat under a palm tree at the beach eating an apple that had came out of his robotic arm.

His name was Lexi, Clyde's only son but he'd left him with Lilo and her ohana because he had things to sort out before he and Lexi could be a family again.

Lexi had been living in the Pelekai house since he was a baby and loved being part of a family but he felt a little lonely seeing he had no powers apart from his robotic arm so some of the older experiment kids left him out of games and didn't invite him to parties.

He had gotten used to it seeing Sukai had started high school.

But sometimes he wanted his own friend, somebody who would care about him and didn't care he had no powers but unlike his father, he didn't want to steal or be a thief.

It was another family day at the beach but it made him feel a little sad since nobody except Jumba would talk about his father.

The six year old decided to go for a walk alone.

* * *

In a ship somewhere in outer space, a young ruby red experiment was being put through training by Naru.

Her name was Pele and she was thirteen years old but had no memory of her true parents who Naru had taken her from because she'd been a baby at the time but had made it clear to her that she was his daughter but had messed up her memories as a baby to make sure she didn't remember Leroy and Moopey.

He was training her to be his hench person and help him take over the entire galaxy.

"Did I do okay?" she asked him.

"Yes Pele.

You're nearly ready to help me.

Then once you're ready, nobody will stop us!" Naru cackled as Pele smiled at that.

It was what she wanted, to be Queen of the galaxy.

"Meega won't let you down." she said cackling......

* * *

Lexi was walking in the forest which was his favourite place to be and play where the other experiment kids hated going and he felt free.

Sometimes he came out here at night when he couldn't sleep and snuck out.

But he saw something in a bush asleep and gasped.

Lying there asleep was a turquise furred experiment asleep.

She looked the same age as him but had wavy antennae and was slender.

"_She must be Sora's daughter, the lost one._

_I wonder if she knows her Mom's been searching for her ever since then."_ Lexi thought as he sat there waiting for her to awaken even it it took until night fall.

He knew she would want to be with her family once more.....

* * *

It was later that night and Lilo was worried along with Jumba seeing Lexi hadn't came back with them.

"Don't worry.

Meega will find him." Stitch said as he and Reuben left the house.

Jumba hoped nothing had happened to the young experiment.

But Lexi was still in the forest as he saw the experiment's eyes open.

"H-Hello there.

Don't be afraid.

I'm Lexi." the young light brown greenish experiment said to her.

She then calmed down but looked sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Lost.

I was with my Mom and then Naru tried to take me but Mom stopped him.

But I've been lonely since then." she told him as Stitch and Reuben were surprised seeing this as they were watching from a tree.

"Wow Sora's kid seems to like Lexi but let's wait until morning to bring them back to the house." Reuben said yawning as he fell asleep.

Stitch understood but hoped the others were okay........


	2. Could Get Used To This

**Gift Of Pillaloha**

Lexi was surprised seeing Stitch and Rueben in the forest too as they joined him in the bush.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked softly looking at the ground.

"We came to find you.

Lilo and the others were worried about you.

I see you found somebody who looks like Sora.

Let's bring her back with us." Rueben told him as Stitch agreed.

"Okay but let me wake her up." Lexi told him.

"W-What's going on?" the young female experiment asked hiding behind Lexi's back.

"It's okay.

They're ohana, family.

They're Uncle Stitch and Rueben.

You can trust them like with me." he told her.

"Okay Lexi." she answered as she came out of hiding as both adult experiments gasped in awe.

"_She looks like Sora down to the fur." _Rueben thought as he saw Lexi walking back behind them holding the young female experiment's hand.

They smiled seeing that......

* * *

Clyde sighed as he approached the prison in Kauai.

Bonnie's sentence was up today and he was going to pick her up but had something on his mind, Lexi.

He wanted them to be a family but knew Bonnie would hate that idea but he had to try for his and Lexi's sake but knew Bonnie would be angry at him for suggesting something like that.

"_Maybe being in prison gave her time to think, I hope._

_Maybe she'll warm up to being a Mom once she spends time with Lexi."_ he thought as he entered and saw Bonnie waiting for him with a hug.

"Hey it's been too long.

Let's blow this popsicle stand." she said as they left

But as they were sitting at a table outside Kiki's Coffee Shop, Bonnie noticed Clyde was distracted but wondered what was making him like this.

"You're thinking about Lexi again huh?" she asked snapping him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah I was but also about us....... being a family and maybe being married." Clyde answered nervous.

He heard Bonnie laugh at that.

"I've told ya before Clyde, I've no interest in being a mother or having a family.

All I care about is being a free agent.

Don't you agree?" she replied seeing Clyde get up.

"Where're you going?

I thought we were partners!" she said.

"Yeah so did..... I.

But things change and Lexi changed me for the better.

I'd rather have a familty and be Lexi's Dad than being locked in the slammer.

Goodbye Bonie." he said walking off.

This really surprised Bonnie.

Nobody had ever said no to her before.

She felt angry at herself for letting him go.

* * *

Jumba and the others were surprised to see Lexi return but with a young female experiment that looked like Sora. The young experiment had been frightened but Lexi along with Lilo had made her feel okay and used to them but were excited as Lilo was making breakfast with Mai's help. Sora was surprised walking into the kitchen.

"L-Lori is it really you?

I missed you." the older female experiment said hugging her as Lori chuckled.

"I will do DNA test to see if this is Lori." Jumba said taking some of Lori's fur gently and went off to the Big Red Battleship.

Sora hoped it was truly her daughter but saw that Lilo needed to go grocery shopping.

Lilo parked the X-Buggy in a space in the store's parking lot and got out but was surprised seeing somebody sitting on the side walk.

It was Clyde but noticed the sadness on his face.

"_Something must be wrong._

_Bonnie's not with him."_ she thought going into the store.

When she came out and put the bags in the Buggy, she saw Clyde still there and went over to him.

"Clyde you okay?

Where's Bonnie?

What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"I-I left her.

She only cares about theft and I don't want to be a part of that anymore because of Lexi.

But she doesn't want anything to do with family or being a mother.

How is Lexi anyway?" he answered.

"He's fine but misses you.

Jumba and I are the only ones who talk about you to him." Lilo answered as he smiled.

"That's good but I shouldn't see him again until I get things sorted out and a home for the two of us." he said leaving.

Lilo was surprised by that as she got into the buggy and drove off for home......

* * *

In the Big Red Battleship Jumba was surprised by the results of the DNA test but smiled a little.

Lori was from the same gene pool as Sora but had no powers escept for being indestructible and extra body parts.

"Hmm...... will tell Sora later but for now remain a secret." he thought working on something.......


	3. Never Giving Up Hope

**Gift of Pillaloha**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for her reviews and making me want to write more.**

Sora woke up as it was dawn but hoped the test revealed that Lori was her daughter but she went downstairs to the kitchen where Leroy was sitting at the table asleep.

He'd fallen asleep there last night at midnight.

He missed Pele but he and Moopey never gave up hope that they would be reunited with Pele one day but he had a dream about her with Naru and he didn't want to remember it since he nearly woke the whole house up.

Sora sighed walking into the living room and watching some TV until the others woke up......

* * *

But in her room in Naru's ship, Pele woke up with a jolt.

She'd had another one of those strange dreams again and it involved two experiments that she looked like but had no clue about them or that they were her real parents but Naru never understood when she told him about these dreams so she never told him about them but one of her extra arms appeared from under her furry skin with a silver bangle on it.

It was her birth bracelet that Leroy and Moopey had given her when she was born but every time after these strange dreams, she looked at it and felt a feeling that she didn't belong here and that Naru wasn't her true family but she wasn't so sure.

"_Why do I have these dreams and that feeling?_

_But the dreams...... are more like memories._

_But why would Naru keep them from me if they are memories of my true home?_

_It makes no sense._

_I need to know where I belong."_ she thought as she heard Naru calling for her to have breakfast.

She sighed walking into the main room and sat down at the table as she made herself a bowl of cereal and saw Naru look at her.

"Pele I have some business to attend to so I'll be back later.

You can do anything you want but don't leave the ship.

Is that understood?" Naru told her.

"Ih Naru." she answered as she saw him leave.

She began to eat but made some toast and spread jam and peanut butter on it using her claws.

She was distracted by her dream last night.......

* * *

Lexi sighed rubbing sleep from his beady black eyes as they opened as he hugged his bear.

He was curious about his father but the ohana never spoke of him except for Lilo and Jumba but they told some little lies but the kid was still young but knew how much he felt out of place among the other experiment kids because of his lack of powers but they made it clear that he didn't need powers to be a part of their ohana.

He always slept in until the other kids went to school so they wouldn't be mean to him.

Lilo smiled seeing him enter the kitchen in pyjamas but he had a nervous smile on his face.

She had only mentioned the meeting with Clyde at the store to Jumba but the Quanta Quaglian understood.

"I need to see Sora for a few minutes." Jumba said as the female turquise furred experiment followed him outside to the Big Red Battleship but Lilo wondered what was going on as she watched Lexi making cereal but needed a little help from her with the milk.

"T-Thanks Aunt Lilo." he said softly sounding like Clyde.

She knew that he'd only started first grade but he was very quiet and kept to himself so didn't have many friends but had heard that Lori would be starting in that class in a week so that would help him feel better since they were always playing together and were best friends.

"Werre you thinking about your Dad last night before going to sleep?" Lilo asked the young experiment.

"Yeah.

I imagine that he's doing something cool like stopping bad guys out there in the galaxy.

You did say he was far away, right?" Lexi told her.

Lilo smiled at his innocence.

She hadn't told Lexi the whole truth about his father especially the fact he used to be a thief and steal things but knew that Clyde had changed since then and wanted to be with Lexi but was afraid.

"Are you finished?

You need to get ready for school." she told him.

Lexi nodded as he left the kitchen and went to his room getting dressed.

He hoped that his father would return one day and they'd be a family again as he went downstairs and got into the X-Buggy as Lilo drove off to the school.

She noticed that Lexi seemed quiet on the ride.

"Is something bothering you Lexi?" she asked him as he decided to speak up.

"I wish..... the other kids, the other experiment ones would like me and want me to play with them but they don't like me because I have no powers,

I can't break things, shoot lasers, make big bunches of power.

Besides my arm, I'm nothing." he told her.

She knew how it felt to be alone as a child because she was different.

"You're not an nothing Lexi.

You're pretty cool and have many but less destructive talents.

You're very smart, creative, love to cook and make things like origami.

I'm sure Lori likes you for who you are along with Jumba and me along with Nani and Pleakley like you.

Besides your Daddy has no powers besides his robotic arm and he seems okay with it." Lilo said as they pulled up at the school.

"Yeah you're right.

Mahalo Aunt Lilo you rock." he told her grabbing her back pack and going into the school.

She chuckled a little as she left the school.

She hoped Lexi would be alright.

* * *

Sora smiled proudly as Jumba told her the results of the DNA test and that Lori was her daughter but she needed help remembering about her mother since she'd been away for a while but she would do anything to make her and Lori a family.

"Thanks Jumba.

I knew she was mine but what about Leroy and Moopey?

I feel sorry that they can't be reunited with their daughter but they weren't giving up on the hope that it would happen." she told him.

He nodded seeing her leave the ship.

He hoped his creations would be alright.....

* * *

Pele was shocked reading Naru's files and finding out the truth about why she was here.

_"So this is why I'm here?_

_To help him take over the galaxy._

_I won't do it!_

_I'm going home_." the teenage ruby red experiment thought grabbing her back pack and climbed into the transporter inputting data for Kauai as bright light surrounded her as she vanished......

Naru was not going to be happy finding this out......

* * *

Lilo was surprised to find Clyde asleep on the couch as she entered the house but smiled but saw some cuts and bruises but was curious about how he got them as she entered the kitchen getting the first aid case from the cabinet. She walked back into the living room and sat down beside him gently on the couch and began cleaning and dressing the experiment's wounds hearing him whimper a little in pain but saw him calm down as he continued to sleep.

"_Lexi's sure gonna get a surprise when he gets home."_ she thought as she realised it was lunch time and went to get something to eat but saw Reuben walk in still in pyjamas rubbing slep from his eyes as he began making sandwiches.

She smiled at that but saw dark rings around his eyes which indicated he had been having trouble falling asleep but decided not to ask but was also making something for Clyde when he woke up.

She wondered what he had been doing that he'd gotten many wounds and cuts.

She had a feeling Lexi would be curious too coming home from school.......


	4. Surprised by Their Return

**Gift of Pillaloha**

Clyde's eyes opened as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got up slowly and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He saw a plate of food and a can of soda on the table and sat down.

He gritted his teeth in pain as his body hurt from some of his wounds.

"You're awake.

Lexi will be happy when he comes home later from the park.

He and some of the other experiment kids are going there after school.

But you look hurt.

How did it happen?" she said as he looked a little sad.

"I got hurt searching for..... my one true place.

I never got one because I used to steal things but that was to make Bonnie happy." he answered but Lilo looked confused at that.

"Why did you say that Clyde?

I don't understand." she said to him.

"Bonnie was my partner but only friend even back in the lab because the other experiments picked on me for having no powers besides my robotic arm so Bonnie made me feel not so lonely but we became free agents and started stealing things which made Bonnie and Jumba proud but not me.

I wanted no part in it." he explained as she understood.

"Yeah I can understand Clyde.

At the moment, Lexi's feeling like you, a little lonely." she told him.

Clyde was surprised to hear that his son was going through the same thing he had.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes.

The other older experiment kids tease him especially Sukai because he has no powers besides his robotic arm, super strength and being indestructible.

I told him you were the same but he's having a little confidence shred." she told him.

Clyde nodded as they just kept talking but Jumba smiled seeing them.

He felt a little worried for Clyde too but was trying not to show it.....

* * *

Pele smiled as she appeared in the forest in Kauai.

"I finally made it here.

I wonder if Mom and Dad remember me." she murmured.

_"Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten_." a voice inside told her.

A smile formed on her face as she hid her extra arms, spines and antennae as she walked to the Pelekai house but was nervous as she hadn't seen her family in a long while but hoped they would remember her.

She felt betrayed by Naru because for the last thirteen years, he'd been lying to her.

"I hope you're still okay." she murmured approaching the house and climbing the steps to the front door but went through the dog door.

She smiled feeling that warm feeling again as a few memories returned to her as she heard somebody gasp.

It was Leroy.

"Pele is that really you?" he asked her nervous.

"Ih Dad it's me." she answered as her extra arms revealed themselves showing her birth bracelet as tears of joy were in his eyes.

"I knew it.

I knew you'd come home some day.

Your mother will be so happy." Leroy told her as she smiled.

"That's good to know since I haven't felt so good in a long time." she answered him as they went into the kitchen......

* * *

Lexi wondered where Lilo and the others were as he, Uncle Kaimi along with Kia, Aoi and Brianna came home tired out.

He then heard soft chuckling and gasped remembering it from when he was a baby.

"Daddy?" he called out as he walked through the house but gasped finding Clyde in the kitchen as he hugged him.

"Hey little guy.

I missed you!

You've grown so much since last time." he told Lexi as he giggled as the others were in awe at the moment.

"Where's Lilo?" Kaimi asked him.

"She went to get dinner but Jumba's helping Leroy with something big because he wouldn't let anybody else in besides Leroy and Moopey." he answered as Lexi was still in his lap.

It made him calm but the experiment saw Lexi look worried at his wounds.

"How did you get hurt like this?

Wa it bad guys?" he asked innocently.

Clyde understood that they hadn't told Lexi everything but he was glad of that.

Only he wondered what Bonnie was doing now but shook those thoughts out of his head as he started playing with his son and really enjoying it.

* * *

Lilo was surprised to see Pele back along with Moopey as they hugged the experiment teen but she was a little shy around Lilo but Leroy and Moopey understood since the last time she'd been here, she was just a baby.

But right now they seemed more like a family now than ever but Naru had found out and was furious.

He would make them pay once he took over the galaxy......


	5. Important Choice To Make

**Gift of Pillaloha**

**A/N Here's more**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

Naru smiled as he heard the cloning machine finish as it beeped.

He saw smoke clear as something walked out of it.

It was a teenage experiment that looked like Stitch with dark blue fur, wavy antennae, slender and had no good intentions but for mayhem and causing chaos.

She'd been made from Pele's DNA and smiled seeing her smile showing her teeth as Naru smiled as she began to get trained.

"Soon we will take over the galaxy and nobody will stop us." he told her as she was excited.

* * *

Lexi was in the play ground at school with Lori but saw Brianna on the swing alone.

Most of the other experiment kids didn't like her very much either but her father made her feel better but Lori saw somebody hiding in the sand box in the sand.

"Hello?" Lexi said seeing the sand moving as somebody appeared slowly.

It was an experiment kid with purple fur, spikes and a pointed alien.

He was wearing a t shirt and shorts but seemed a little afraid.

He was Ritchter's son but very shy and a little scared of others and himself because he didn't know his own strength but the experiment kids wanted him to smash things but he didn't want to. He had a stuffed animal with him.

"H-Hi did I scare you?" the young earth shaking experiment said nervous.

"No you didn't.

I'm Lexi and this is Lori.

You wanna be friends?" he told him.

He was stunned by that because nobody had ever wanted to be with him before or be his friend.

"O-Okay I do.

Nobody's ever asked me to be their friend before.

They've always been afraid of me but you guys seem to understand me.

I'm Rian.

My Dad makes shakes." he told them crawling out of the sand as the bell rang for class.

Brianna had been watching them as she'd been on the swing.

She wished she had confidence enough to make new friends but she didn't.

She then went into class but was very quiet during class.

But they saw Kixx's son being mean to some other kids and sighed but ignored him.

But Lori was curious about Brianna since at home she was always alone.

* * *

The Grand Council Woman on Turo had heard of Naru escaping and planning to take over the galaxy but that he'd also created an new experiment baed on Leroy and Moopey's daughter Pele but she had to tell Jumba but that wasn't all that was bothering her.

Her term as Grand Council Woman was nearly up and she needed somebody to replace her as the Grand Council Woman but it needed to be somebody fair and wise like Alana, Nani and David's sixteen year old daughter. The girl had always been into politics and curious about the job of Grand Council Woman but had a feeling Nani and David would need a little help to be convinced that Alana would be perfect for her replacement.

She then used the videophone to connect to Earth to phone Jumba.

She hoped that he knew about Naru but wanted to talk to him about Alana replacing her as Grand Council Woman.....

* * *

Jumba was keeping himself mentally busy in his lab in the basement but heard the door open as Alana came in followed by Lana her female experiment partner that Jumba had made for her when she was five but made her feel better especially since other kids including popular kids in her high school was mean to her and left her out of things like parties.

"Uncle Jumba do you think I'm weird?" the teen asked her uncle.

The Quanta Quaglian sighed hearing that.

He hated hearing her say things like that about herself.

"Jumba no think you're weird.

Why ask Alana?" he said seeing her look a little sadly.

"It was Amelia and her popular crowd of stupid girls.

They were having a slumber party and were inviting all the other girls but said they didn't want me there because I'd infect the others with my weirdness.

I am a freak." Alana said beginning to cry.

Jumba growled a little cursing in Turian so she wouldn't understand.

"You are one of kind like Lana.

Other Earth girls very shallow and mean but they'll have that stripped away once they're adults while somebody as unique as you are standing tall.

Like your Mom." Jumba said stroking her long black hair which she inherited from Nani.

"Thanks Uncle.

You always know what to say to make me feel better.

Hey there's a caller on the videophone." Alana told him.

Jumba was very curious as he answered it but was nervous seeing the Grand Council Woman.

Alana didn't know why she made her uncle nervous and had asked her Mom but she wouldn't answer her.

"

_Greetings Jumba._

_Naru has escaped and plans to take over the entire galaxy by using an experiment made from Pele's DNA but I know you and the ohana can handle it as you normally do._

_But there's another reason I need to speak to you...... about my replacement._

_I have chosen Alana as my replacement."_ the Grand Council Woman told Jumba.

The Quanta Quaglian looked stunned but there was a look of amazement on Alana's face remembering what the Grand Council Woman had said before ending the call.

"Uncle you okay?

You look like Stitch when he's near water." she asked curious.

"Jumba needs to think about things but doesn't Alana have homework?" he answered.

"Already finished it.

I've a feeling you need to talk to my Mom, right?" she told him as he nodded.

"Ih." he answered seeing her and Lana leave but he wasn't looking forward to telling Nani the news......

* * *

Later Lilo heard Nani and Jumba arguing and wondered what was wrong but had a feeling she wouldn't find out until Nani was calm but Lexi and the younger experiment kids along with David were a little scared when he heard them. He hoped things would be okay.

Nani sighed as she'd listened to Jumba explain about Alana being the Grand Council Woman's replacement.

"I know it seems scary but you and I know Alana is ready for this and I've a feeling the Grand Council Woman has been waiting for her to turn sixteen before deciding this.

Besides it's her choice." Jumba replied as Nani sighed.

The thought of Alana leaving her, David and the entire family to be on Turo scared her but knew Jumba was right.

Alana was ready to make her own life and nothing could stop her, not even her and David.

It was a part of life.

She then went to find Alana so they could talk but she and Lana had went out for a while.

She decided to wait until they came back.

But David saw the worry in her eyes but Lilo saw that Gantu was the same as Nani.

Roxy had been admitted into the Turo College and he was worried like Nani was for Alana but Rueben had been trying to reassure him she'd be okay on her own.

* * *

Alana felt better hanging out at the beach as Lana was sitting on a hammock but was worried about her teenage friend.

Alana and her had been together since kindergarten but knew that soon she wouldn't need her anymore and that thought scared her greatly since Alana was her only friend and she was only thirteen like Pele but hoped that Alana would take her with her to Turo when she did become Grand Council Woman but had doubts that Nani would even let it happen.

She saw her with a boy her age and sighed but saw Amelia and her friends show up but Alana left him.

The female purple furred experiment followed her back home.

She saw Nani call Alana into the kitchen as the teen wondered what was going on.

But later she saw a huge smile on her friend's face.

"Mom is gonna let me be Grand Council Woman.

Cool huh?" she told her experiment friend.

Lana felt a little sad but hoped she would take her with her.

She saw Alana packing.......


	6. Needing to Save Alana

**Gift of Pillaloha**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for her reviews.**

**You and my other reviewers rock.**

It was late at night in the Pelekai house but in Alana's room, Lana couldn't sleep for doubt and worry were on her mind as Alana slept peacefully but the female purple furred experiment had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Alana but shook that feeling from her head.

"_You're just worried about her Lana._

_It's an normal thing for friends to get worried when change happens but Alana won't forget you._

_You guys are friends and ohana." _her heart told her as the experiment calmed down but went downstairs to get a drink.

She sighed entering the kitchen and opened the fridge getting a soda.

The bad feeling grew stronger as she left the kitchen and ran upstairs but saw the door to Alana's room open and entered but gasped seeing Naru there with his new experiment with her paw over Alana's mouth so she couldn't yell out to the others.

"Why're you doing this?

Alana hasn't done anything to you that you have to do this.

She's my best friend!" Lana told him.

"We know but she's the future Grand Council Woman and we won't let that happen." Naru said as they left.

Lana sank to her purple furred knees sobbing softly.

* * *

The Grand Council Woman had seen what had just happened in the Pelekai house.

She'd had a feeling Naru would try to do something to Alana seeing she was her replacement but felt angry about Naru taking the teen from Lana like that as she boarded her ship and headed to Earth at once......

* * *

Later the next morning Nani saw that Lana was in the kitchen sitting at the table but sad and looked like she'd been crying but wondered what was wrong.

"A-Alana was captured by Naru late last night and I couldn't do anything to save her.

I'm so afraid and mad that it happened.

We need to go rescue her at once!" she told her.

But then she heard a loud noise of spaceship land outside the house as Jumba gasped going downstairs and seeing the Grand Council Woman enter the house.

"I need to speak to you about something important." she said as Nani understood.

But she noticed Jumba was very nervous but didn't blame him.

She'd exiled him from his home but he was scared about what was happening to Alana right now.

"Of course." Nani said as they went into the kitchen.

Lana felt relieved seeing the Grand Council Woman but knew getting Alana back wouldn't be easy.

"_Please let her be okay!"_ the female experiment thought as they began to talk.

* * *

Alana was angry but also scared as she was in Naru's ship as Vara looked at her evilly smiling.

The female cobalt blue furred experiment smiled seeing her master and creator enter but had something in his hands.

"What is it Master?" Vara asked Naru.

The hamster like alien smiled at her curiousity.

"It's a little surprise for the new Grand Council Woman." he answered filling a syringe with something as Alana got a little worried as it went in her arm.

"What the blitznack was that?" Alana asked angrily rubbing her arm where the syringe had left a bruise after leaving her arm.

"You'll just have to wait and see.

Vara take her to a cell!" Naru said as the female blue furred experiment nodded and made Alana get up and follow her to a cell.

She smiled locking it but wondered what her master had injected into Alana but figured that it would reveal itself in time.

Alana began to feel weird as she lay down on her side as her eyes closed........

* * *

Lana and the others were talking about how they were going to rescue Alana but Jumba had decided to locate the ship's location in the galaxy and take things from there but anger and a lot of mixed emotions were raging inside the Quanta Quaglian at the trhought of Naru trying to hurt Alana because she was the future Grand Council Woman but Nani put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but Jumba wasn't in the mood for her comfort.

"Jumba...... I......" she said but a glare from him stopped her words dead in their tracks.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling Nani!

Alana is probably scared and I can't do a thing to help her!" he yelled as he left the room to cool off.

"Don't worry Nani.

He's just upset about Alana like we all are.

He just has a weird way of showing emotions." Pleakley reassured her as she nodded.....

She hoped Jumba would be okay.

* * *

Jumba was in his and Pleakley's room lying on his bed on his side.

In his mind, he was remembering Alana as that cute little five year old who adored him and always wanted to be with him. He smiled sadly at that thought.

As she'd grown, he was her favourite member of her ohana and always curious to see what he was making or loved when he and Pleakley baby sat when her parents along with her Aunt Lilo and Uncle Stitch went out and they'd just stay up late and play or watch a monster movie but right now he was scared but sad about Alana being captured by Naru.

Tears fell from his eyes which he never let out unless he was alone or in here.

Jumba never really cried or shown his despair or sad emotions in front of the others but kept them within but let them out at night sometimes when Pleakley was asleep.

"......Jumba?" he heard somebody say softly as the door opened.

He saw it was Pleakley and quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes before his roomate saw.

He couldn't let anybody see him in this state.

"Yes my little One Eyed One?

What's bothering you?" Jumba asked softly.

Pleakley was a little worried by his room mate's tone of voice.

He could tell something was bothering him if he was talking like that.

"You're worried about Alana?" the Plorgian said bravely.

Jumba felt nervous hearing that.

"Pleakley...... I'm not in the mood for this." he answered.

Pleakley understood.

"Nani and the others were worried about you." he whispered leaving the room as he closed the door.

That only added to the sadness Jumba was feeling......


	7. Together Once More

**Gift of Pillaloha**

It was early morning as the Big Red Battleship took off from Kauai on it's way to Naru's ship. It was on Hamsterviel's planet which Jumba had gotten from the locator but he had a bad feeling something had happened to Alana but the sadness he'd been feeling still raged along with his anger deep inside him but he was ignoring them.

Right now getting Alana away from Naru was more important than his feelings of regret and remorse as he piloted the ship with ease but Nani and Lana along with Roxy noticed Jumba was very quiet and not being his usual self.

It was like he blamed himself for Alana getting captured by Naru but it wasn't his fault but they had to stay hopeful that she was okay and not hurt but she had a feeling that was what Jumba was worried about but was hiding it.

"_That's why he was so mad yesterday._

_He cares about Alana a lot but doesn't want us to know that._

_What's so wrong with that?" _Nani thought as she watched him use auto pilot so he could walk around freely.

But he just wanted to be alone right now and think.

* * *

Alana woke up that morning to find she'd changed in more ways than one as she saw her hand had dark purple fur with blunt claws but she was really scared as she looked at her reflection and gasped.

She was now an experiment like Lana but looked pretty cute with deep black eyes, wavy antennae, slender but seemed afraid of her new body.

"Like it?

I can tell you're very surprised by this.

Jumba will freak which is what I want.

He is one of those I want revenge on especially your Aunt and Uncle." Naru told her.

"Why hurt them?

What've they done to you?" Alana asked him angrily.

"They prevented both my father Maru and my uncle Jacque Von Hamsterviel from takingover the entire galaxy but for that, they must pay!" he yelled aa she bit him.

Vara chuckled a little at that but stopped seeing Naru look at her.

"Let's leave this little trog in her cell until Jumba and the others come and then the fun will start." Naru told her as Vara left.

Alana was curious about her new experiment body and what her powers were but wanted to use them to help her family survive whatever Naru was up to.

"_I wonder what Jumba and the others are doing?_

_Probably in the Big Red Battleship on their way here but I wish there was a way to warn them about what Naru's up to"_ she thought but somehow she could hear Jumba's thoughts in her mind's ear like a radio station and they were about her.

She felt sorry for her uncle but had an idea as she focused hard as her eyes glowed with purple light.

* * *

Jumba was lying on the fold down bed about to have an nap but upon closing his eyes, he could hear Alana's thoughts as he was in a dreamless sleep but it showed him that she looked like an experiment thanks to Naru but was using one of her powers.

"_How was this possible Alana?_

_Humans can't become experiments unless....." Jumba told her as she looked worried._

_"Unless what Uncle?" she asked curious with an nervous expression on her face._

_He sighed sadly._

_"Unless somebody uses a special formula to do it but once it's injected, that person it's in can never be human again._

_I knew Naru was up to something but I wish he wouldn't hurt me like this, make you an experiment._

_This is all my fault!" Jumba answered sadly with tears in his eyes._

_Alana felt sorry._

_She hated seeing him cry._

_"No it's not._

_It's Naru's._

_But I know you and the others will stop him, I know it._

_I haven't given up on you Uncle." she told him fading_........

Jumba's eyes opened as he realised he'd fallen asleep but smiled a little especially as they'd arrived at Hamsterviel's planet.

He knew that he would make sure Alana would stay safe and Naru would be stopped as he had a plasma blaster with him as he and the others left the ship but Naru's ship was near Hamsterviel's old home and lab but Jumba's heart was pounding nervously as they prepared to enter the ship.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure she's fine." Roxy told him as they entered but he heard laughter but right now that wasn't important.

"Jumba where're you going?" Nani asked him confused.

"Going to get Alana.

You guys go ahead.

I'll catch up." he answered but Lana looked scared as they did what Jumba said and went without him.

But Vara appeared blocking their way.......

* * *

Jumba was feeling calm as he entered the room where the cells were as he began to search for Alana but hoped nothing had happened to her or Naru would pay dearly for it but smiled hearing Alana and came to her cell.

He gasped seeing her in experiment form but he understood.

"Stand back ,okay?

I'm getting you out of here." he told her unlocking the plasma blaster and shot a blast through the glass shattering it as Alana was stunned but smiled as Jumba felt his anger fade as Alana ran into his arms as they hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here Uncle!

But we have to hurry." she said.

"Why my little one?" Jumba asked.

"Vara captured the others and they're probably with Naru." she answered as he understood.

"Let's go." he told her as she nodded following him........


	8. Protecting Those He Cares About

**Gift of Pillaloha**

Naru cackled as Vara had locked Nani and Roxy in a cell but had left Lana out.

"What're you going to do to me?" the female purple experiment asked nervously.

"You could join us.

I know once your friend becomes Grand Council Woman, she won't need you anymore so why stay with them?

Especially when you can have anything you want once the galaxy is ours!" the blue furred female experiment told her but Lana shivered in fear hearing that.

There was no way she would betray her family.

"Naga Vara.

I would never do such a thing.

Even if Alana doesn't need me in Turo, she will in the future." Lana told her.

Vara growled as she lunged at her.

"Big mistake loser!" Vara growled as they began to fight.

* * *

Jumba and Alana entered the room where Naru was and were anxious but nervous as they heard evil laughter.

Naru smiled seeing them.

"You think you can stop me?

Well you're wrong!" he replied as Jumba lunged at him.

Alana was amazed but worried for her uncle at the same time but she was cautious but decided to use her powers and gave Jumba extra power and strength which surprised both Jumba and Naru as Jumba's eyes glowed with powerful energy from his heart as he thought of everything precious to him on Earth he wanted to protect by stopping Naru as bright light surrounded him and Naru but she heard yelling as the bright light engulfed the room but faded after a few minutes but saw Jumba lying on the floor out cold but wasn't dead.

She was relieved by that but saw Lana enter looking hurt as she was scared for her experiment friend.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"Vara...... she escaped." she said softly sinking to her furry knees as she fell asleep from exhaustion but Alana was worried as Nani and Roxy came in.

Alana had tears in her eyes as Nani hugged her.

The state she was in reminded her of Lilo when she was little before she found Stitch.

"It'll be okay Alana.

They're tough and strong.

They'll make it.

I know it." she reassured her.

Alana nodded hearing somebody come in.

It was Gantu and Reuben.

"What're you doing?" Roxy asked him hugging him.

"We heard what you were doing so came to help out but I see a lot happened.

But you can tell us on the way home." Reuben said as Gantu agreed picking up Jumba gently as not to hurt him further as there were lots of cuts, bruises and wounds all over his body.

Roxy along with Nani and Alana were relieved to see Gantu helping them like this.

* * *

Nani noticed that Alana was very quiet as Gantu's ship engaged hyperdrive and would return to Earth by morning.

She had a feeling the girl was worried about many things especially Jumba being hurt and her being in experiment form but knew she would feel better soon.

"I'm sorry Nani but I have a lot of things on my mind especially about Uncle Jumba.

It's all my fault!

Naru found out I am going to be the new Grand Council Woman and used this to his advantage by taking me but how can I rule and help the galaxy in experiment form?" Alana told her through tears as Gantu understood.

Sometimes he worried about Roxy like that but it was because she was his daughter and he wanted to protect her.

"Don't worry we'll find a way, trust me." Nani reassured her as the teenage experiment fell asleep but hoped she was right.......


	9. Coming Home

**Gift of Pillaloha**

Lilo noticed that Nani was very quiet later that afternoon along with Gantu as they were thinking about what had happened when they had went to rescue Alana but whenever she asked, they wouldn't tell her but she heard laughter in the back yard as Reuben, Kaimi and Clyde were watching the younger experiment kids and got an idea as she went outside for a while seeing the mood wasn't so great.

Alana was in the back yard in the hammock sound asleep.

She was exhausted from what had happened but hoped Jumba and Lana would be okay but whimpered a little in sleep.

She then sat on the hammock beside the teen.

"Lilo...... what's wrong?" she said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I...... was wondering if you told me what happened when Jumba and the others went to rescue you." she answered as Alana sighed.

Alana understood but it would help her with the feelings inside her from what happened.

"Okay I'll tell you.

Maybe it'll make me feel better." the experiment teen replied as she began to tell her story.....

* * *

Nani was surprised to see Lana enter the kitchen.

She'd been sleeping since they'd left Naru's sleep but knew Alana would be happy seeing her best friend was awake but knew that she would be worrying about Jumba but knew he'd be okay if Lana had managed to wake up.

But there was doubt in the female experiment's eyes as she drank a can of soda but hid her feelings as she went into the back yard where Lexi and Lori were playing rodeo with Lori and Rian but Brianna was asleep having an nap.

But Lilo saw Alana stop in the middle of the story seeing Lana and jumped off the hammock and hugged her.

"Hey Alana!

It's good to see you too.

I was so scared about you back...... in Naru's ship but I'm glad you're okay." Lana told her as they joined Lilo so Alana could finish her story but after finishing it, she heard Jumba crying in her mind's ear.

"Alana what's wrong?" Lilo asked her.

"Uncle Jumba...... he's sad alone in the dream world.

I have to go cheer him up." Alana told her about to use her power to go to the dream plane where Jumba was right now but Lilo and Lana were curious about this.

"It's something I can do since I became an experiment but Jumba was there once when we were in Naru's ship but I helped him get back.

I know I can do it again." she answered as her eyes glowed with purple light as she mentally transported herself to the dream plane.......

* * *

_Jumba was in the dream plane but in his dream world but he was scared finding himself on his home planet but the other Quanta Quaglians still hated him and thought he was an idiot but he began to cry loudly hearing them mock him and throw stones and hurt him emotionally._

_"Jumba don't cry....." he heard a voice say as Alana appeared._

_She looked like a dark purple furred angel right now._

_She then hugged him as he sank to his knees crying._

_"Ssh Uncle it'll be alright, I promise." she said to him._

_Those mean voices were still talking but Alana ignored them._

_"How does Alana know it'll be alright?_

_Maybe this is Jumba's punishment for all the bad he's done." Jumba answered sadly._

_"That's not true Uncle!_

_You may have dome wrong but you've made up for it and changed for the better._

_I don't want to see you sad or here._

_You need to come home to those who love you." she replied holding out her hand._

_"Take my hand Uncle." she told him._

_Jumba then took her hand but in doing so vanished._

_A smile crossed her face as she left the dream plane......._

* * *

Lilo and Lana were relieved as Alana's eyes opened as she returned from the dream plane.

"Where did you go....... when you went to the dream plane?" Lana asked along with Lilo.

"I'd rather not talk about it.

I need to go somewhere, okay?" she answered running off to the Big Red Battleship.

She entered hearing soft moaning as she saw Jumba stir a little as she climbed onto the fold down bed but smiled softly as his eyes opened slowly.

"Alana..... thank you." he whispered softly as his body was still in pain.

"You're welcome but for what?" she asked him.

"For everything especially bringing back from that awful dream plane.

You've..... been like a guardian angel to me Alana.

You've always watched over me and made sure I wouldn't get hurt or into galaxy wide trouble.

What's wrong child?" Jumba said seeing tears fall from her eyes.

"I-I don't feel like it right now but I'm the reason you're hurt.

If...... you hadn't tried to save me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.

I'm nothing but a failure.

I'm going to end up hurting the galaxy!" she said crying as Jumba stroked her dark purple fur.

"Not true Alana you will not hurt galaxy.

You are very caring, loving and wise and these things will help galaxy like Lilo.

You're not a failure, you're best thing that happened to Jumba since Lilo.

Never forget that." Jumba told her as she fell asleep on the bed.

He smiled at that falling asleep and into sweet dreams......


	10. Last Night On Earth

**Gift of Pillaloha**

Jumba was working in his lab on something to help Alana as the Grand Council Wonan on Turo since she was now an experiment and couldn't become human again but he wanted to help her since she was his favourite niece.

He had finished on a special bracelet that would allow her to appear human in front of the other aliens in the Council.

She smiled as she saw the bracelet with a blue heart on it.

"I love it!

Thanks Uncle Jumba." she said as she hugged him.

Pleakley saw hi blush at that.

"You're welcome Alana.

You'll be a great Grand Council Woman and take care of all the planets including Earth which is our home." he replied to her.

"Mahalo Uncle Jumba.

I promise to look after our planet too." she answered as it was nearly time for dinner but it was a special one since it was Alana's last night on Earth.

* * *

Lilo was helping Nani in the kitchen making dinner.

She noticed her sister was quiet but understood since it was Alana's last night on Earth and with them but the ohana had gifts for the young Grand Council Woman so she would always remember them even though she would be on Turo but she would always remember them.

"You're going to miss Alana right?

We all will.

But she will help the galaxy as the Grand Council Woman.

You remember what you told me?

Aloha means hello but it also means goodbye and the aloha you give always come back to you." Lilo told her.

Nani thought as she smiled at Lilo's words.

"Yes you're right.

Maybe Alana will visit sometime." she answered as they heard laughter as Alana was playing with Lexi, Lori and Rian and having fun.

Stitch was taking photos using Lilo's camera.

Nani smiled at that idea.

She saw Jumba wiping away a few tears.

She knew he'd miss her the most when she left the next morning......

But she wouldn't think about it.

* * *

The mood in the house was quiet and calm as the family sat around the dinner table.

But Alana noticed Jumba was sad but understood because she was his favourite uncle besides Stitch as he was trying not to cry but Pleakley was crying as Jumba patted his back to reassure him.

To Nani and the others, both Jumba and Pleakley were more friendly than before but understood but didn't say anything.

"Are you excited about being Grand Council Woman?" Lexi asked Alana as they ate.

"Yes I am but also nervous because it's an important job but I won't be alone.

I'll be in training once I get to Turo." she answered as they understood but Nani and David looked worried but more so scared but understood that this was Alana's choice and something she wanted to do.

"_I hope she's okay out there on Turo."_ Nani thought as she drank juice.

David was trying to keep the mood happy but it was hard.

He hoped that Alana's leaving wouldn't affect the family.

But he saw her smile as most of the family were giving her presents.

"Mahalo guys.

You're awesome." Alana said as she was in experiment form right now.

Nani was waiting until later to give Alana her and her father's gift.

But Lana was very quiet but they understood.

* * *

Later that night Alana couldn't sleep because she had many things on her mind especially missing her family but Lana saw her friend was still awake.

"Why're aren't you asleep?" the female experiment told her.

"I need you to do something for me." she said to her.

"What?" Lana asked her.

"I need you to stay here and look after y parents especially my mother since they're going to miss me with Jumba.

Do you promise?" she asked her.

Lana looked sad but couldn't let her friend down.

"I-I promise Alana." the female experiment told her as they hugged.

Lana watched as her friend fell asleep but knew dawn was a few hours away.

* * *

The Grand Council Woman sighed as morning came as she arrived at the Pelekai house but the family were up having breakfast with Alana before she left for Turo and her destiny as the next Grand Council Woman but Nani was very quiet along with Jumba but David had gone to the beach already but the Grand Council Woman understood their concern.

"Don't worry, I will make sure she is safe.

I promise." she said as Alana left the house and followed the Grand Council Woman into her ship but looked at her family as it took off.

"_I will never forget you."_ she thought as the ship vanished after hyperdrive.


	11. Start of An New Bond

**Gift of Pillaloha**

**A/N Here's more**

**Last chapter but new fic on the way.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 for her reviews.**

It had been a few years since that day when Alana had left for Turo but Jumba gasped as he heard the sound of a space ship land outside the house and went downstairs and outside as he saw the Council ship land and the door open as Alana came out but she was carrying something in her arms.

It was a baby.

He was very surprised but smiled.

"It's been so long.

You've changed so much since I last saw you.

You even have child." he told her holding the baby.

"Yes I've changed.

But I need you to do something." she told him.

"Ih but what Alana?" Jumba asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now let's go see the rest of the family." Alana answered.

* * *

Nani was surprised to see Alana as she and Lilo were in the kitchen making breakfast as Alana's baby giggled in Jumba's arms.

"It seems like somebody really likes you like her mother." Pleakley said as the human baby giggled as Nani held her.

"Her name is Kira.

I had her a year ago but being Grand Council Woman is a very important job that needs my full attention and I don't want to forget about her so I was wanting my ohana to look after her but I'll always love her no matter what.

I see she likes Jumba a lot." Alana told them as Stitch watched Nani feed Kira.

The baby had Alana's brown eyes and beautiful skin.

But Lilo saw Lana wasn't happy to see Alana but wondered why seeing the female experiment leave the room.

* * *

Lana was in the Big Red Battleship but was feeling sad seeing Alana visit and with a baby.

It made her angry but didn't want to show it as she heard somebody come in.

It was Lilo.

"Why're you here alone?

I thought you'd be happy to see Alana again but you're not.

But why?" she asked as Lana sighed sadly.

"Because she left and forget about me to become Grand Council Woman.

The night before she left, she told me to stay to look after her parents but I'd rather be with her but I know she doesn't want me on Turo so that's why she told me to stay here." Lana told her.

"That's not true Lana.

She does care about you but she wanted to protect you from the danger she faces because of her status and after what happened while you guys were rescuing her made her think that it would be better if you remained here but she does still care about you and wants to be with you but looking after the galaxy and Kira takes up her time.

Have you ever thought of that?" Lilo replied as Lana had a guilty look on her face.

"Naga Lilo.

I was only thinking about how leaving me hurt and wanting to be with her made me selfish.

Lana soka." the female experiment answered.

"It's okay but let's go see Alana and Kira." Lilo replied as they left the ship and entered the house.

* * *

Lexi was in the living room with Rian and showing Kira toys.

They laughed at her playing but Alana smiled seeing that from the kitchen.

"That's a very good sign.

It means she won't be afraid around the other members of the family." she told Jumba but he agreed.

He was surprised seeing Lana but she had a smile on her face as she joined Kira in the living room and was playing with her.

She saw Alana come into the living room.

"Hey Lana it's been a long while since we last saw each other but I'm sorry for leaving you behind.

I want you to be with me but I need you here to protect the family but that I don't have to worry about you getting hurt on Turo because I am the Grand Council Woman.

I know you understand but I want you to be Kira's godmother but also her friend when she's older.

I know you can do it.

I have great faith in you my friend." the young Grand Council Woman told her friend.

"Don't worry Alana.

I'll take great care of her, I promise." Lana told her as she nodded.

She then knew it was time to leave to return to Turo.

"Do you have to go?" Jumba asked sadly.

"Ih but I'll be back for a visit real soon." she said boarding the ship as it took off....

* * *

Later that night Jumba smiled as Kira was in his arms asleep as it was late and she'd been crying but he had calmed her down by rocking her to sleep and singing in Turian which seemed to work but he looked at her and was reminded of Alana but he missed her greatly but realised looking at the sleeping infant that a part of Alana was with him in Kira and she would take care of the sad feelings he felt whenever she wasn't around.

But that bond had done something powerful for Jumba.

It had made him feel part of the family and he wouldn't leave it for anything but would start an new bond with Kira no matter what.......


End file.
